Blood Roses
by Twilight5
Summary: An AU, deals with mental illnesses, death and life. What if Venus wasn't one of the good guys, but a villian instead.
1. Default Chapter

Done at 2:00 am in the morning and on heavy meds. Don't ask. Takes place at the beginning of TNM. A simple "what if" Chung I and Splinter never met.  
  
A young woman set in the middle of a shrine, her hood hung heavily over her head. The cold floor hurt her legs, but that thought hadn't entered her mind. Only the un-answered question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Why was what she whispered when she was alone at night, and it was what she whispered now.  
  
The word brought up her feelings of loneliness and deep sorrow from her heart. She could never forget the years of wondering what was wrong with her. Her green skin contrasted greatly with the villagers, who ran away from fear whenever she went down the street. Even her own father secretly thought she was a freak and would scorn her in front of guests. She wasn't too surprised when he left to become a monk, leaving her alone.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked down at her shell, the thing that marked her difference from the others, that part of her that made her a freak. It was the thing that set her apart from the others, the thing that made her inhuman.  
  
Because of it men spat at her, because of it mothers hid their children, because of it she was a demon.  
  
"Everybody hates you, freak."  
  
Stop "Freak! Demon!" Please.. "My mother says you're a demon because you have green skin." No, that's not true, I'm not a demon, why won't you believe me?  
  
"Because, Freak, you're not like us."  
  
Even now the children's screams and laughter echoed in her ears. At an early age, she had learned to avoid humans, focusing on meditation. Again, she asked the question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The answer she got was not for the question she asked.  
  
Revenge. 


	2. chapter 2

Mei Pieh Chi awoke to the smell of smoke.  Jumping out of her bed and running to the door she saw what awaited her.

In the cold of the night, the villagers came to her home; with the heat of fire in their hands, the villagers came to destroy.

"Go back to where you belong demon!" they shouted as they threw torches onto the roof.
    
    _Burn me a fire in the reptile house_
    
    _In the colour and the carnage fall me down_
    
    _My face in the fire in the reptile house_
    
    _And the kissing and the colour come crashing down_

Mei Pieh Chi screamed as some of the burning timber scorched her cloak and skin.  Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving trails down her cheeks.  She wished for strength, power to overcome her enemy. She cursed her vulnerability her fragility and hated the feeling of helplessness.
    
    _In the fire in the reptile house_
    
    _In the colour and carnage fall me down_
    
    _My face in the fire in the reptile house_
    
    _the kissing and the colour come crashing down_
    
    _Down down down_
    
    _Down around me_
    
    _Down down down_
    
    _Down around_
    
    "_You don't have to be helpless_" a voice cried out in the dark.  
    
    I don't want to be hurt again.  
    
    _"For that you need power."  
    
    _I want power  
    
    "_I can give that to you"_  
    
     I want them all to pay, for hurting me, for abandoning me.
    
    _"And they will_," the faceless voice cooed, "_Destroy this race that had done this too you."_
    
    _Face in the fire on the reptile house_
    
    _In the colour and the carnage fall me down_
    
    _My face in the fire in the reptile house_
    
    _And the kissing and the colour come crashing down_
    
    _Down down down_
    
    _Down around me_
    
    _Down down down_
    
    _Around_
    
    Mei Pieh Chi was trapped between her burning home, the crazed humans intent on killing her, and the voice.__
    
    _My Face in the fire my faith in the fire_
    
    _In the_
    
    _In the burn me down my_
    
    _My burning down_
    
    _In the fire in the reptile house_
    
    _In the colour and the carnage fall me down_
    
    _My face in the fire in the reptile house_
    
    _And the kissing and the colour come crashing_
    
    _Down_
    
    Time became irrelevant; unnecessary as she slowly opened her eyes and let the voice instruct her on her new found power. The strange magical energy began to gather in her body, swirling around her like a protective light green.  She closed, basking in the feeling it gave her.
    
    The villagers screamed as the electricity left the demons body, entering their own.  Flesh melted, organs shut down.    
    
      
    
    The men that spit at her burned, the women that hid their children from her burned, the village burned. 
    
    _Crashing down_  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    Only one figure remained.


	3. chapter 3

The song in the last chapter was "Burn" by the Sisters of Mercy, possibly the best band ever.  
  
Mei Pei Chi watched her house, along with everything in it burn. A slight frown on her face as she watched the fire spread to the other houses. Oh well, its not like the corpses could complain.  
  
She shoved her hands into her pockets, her hands blindly feeling the only things she had left. A few ribbons, a burnt biscuit she had saved to feed to the birds later, and a piece of paper. Mei took the piece of paper out to look at it.  
  
It was winkled and yellow with age. She remembered the time the American came to her town. She never got to see the tourist, hiding instead in her room, but her father managed to bring back something. It was a picture of the Stature of Liberty. She smiled; this country must truly be great if they built a green woman to welcome all her guests.  
  
A week later Mei finally arrived to New York City. Granted, it didn't look quite like the picture, but it had its charm. People didn't look at her; indeed, it was as she was invisible. And draping her cloak over every inch of her body, Mei made sure not to give them any reason to think other wise.  
  
And there was the problem of housing. She spent her last money in Chinatown on rice, and cardboard boxes didn't appeal to her. Mei frowned, looking up at the sky. While the giant green lady may have welcomed her, the weather wasn't going to be as kind.  
  
"Another layer, beneath the city"  
  
What?  
  
"Man-hole, sewer, shelter"  
  
Mei wasn't sure if she trusted the new voices yet, but they hadn't steered her wrong yet. Climbing down into the sewer Mei was over commend with the smell of human waste. Placing her hand over her nose and mouth she started walking down the narrow passageways.  
  
"Dammit Leo!" a voice echoed down the through the labyrinth. Following the voice Mei soon found herself by an old subway station. She heard angry voices shouting angry words that her father never told her the meaning of.  
  
Peering into the well-lit station, she was blinded for a second by the bright lights. After she adjusted her vision she saw four beings.  
  
Four beings that were like her. Never in her life had Mei seen anyone that shared any physical resemblance to herself  
  
"Kill them"  
  
"What?" Mei frowned and decided it was just the wind. Mei looked around and finding the light switch, turned off the lights.  
  
When she turned back on the lights, the beings that were so like her were hanging upside down by their ankles.  
  
"What the fuck!" the one in red yelled.  
  
If she was ever to introduce herself, now was the time. 


End file.
